


The More Things Change

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metamorphosis tag, Sam and Teal'c friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

  


* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

 

  
"Sam, I would feel better if you stayed here," Janet said, glancing distractedly over her shoulder as one of her nurses hurried past her. 

"Janet, there's no room in here, you know that," she said, motioning towards the filled beds in the infirmary. SG-1 had come back from their mission to Nirti's planet to discover that in their absence, SG-5 and 16 had crossed paths with some if Anubis' Jaffa. There'd been no fatalities, but it meant that every bed in the infirmary was taken. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Sam, your DNA was rewritten, not just once but twice," Janet said slowly, almost like she was lecturing a child. "We have no way of knowing the results that will have upon a person."

"Egar fixed what Nirti did."

"So you said. Using information he telepathically took from Nirti's mind before he killed her," she said skeptically. "Excuse me if I don't take that as Gospel truth. How do you know he wasn't influenced by her, that he didn't just change things around again?"

"I know," Sam insisted. "Janet, I don't know how to explain it but I could feel when she changed me and I can feel that he changed me back," Sam said, laying her hands on her chest. 

"You can feel your DNA changing?" she asked.

"Yes." Sam rolled her eyes at the doctor's disbelieving look. "I'll stay on base, go find one of the VIP rooms and get some sleep," she bargained. "You can even come tuck me in."

"Sam…"

"Janet, I'm just tired. Very, very tired. All I want to do is take a hot shower and get some sleep," Sam said quietly. "You've got your hands full with some really sick people, I'm not." She hopped down from the examination table. "Besides, it's been nearly twelve hours since Egar fixed me. If anything was going to go wrong, it would have by now."

"Doctor?" One of Janet's nurses called causing the woman to look over, clearly torn.

"Janet, I promise. If I don't feel good, I'll be back here in an instant," Sam promised.

"Ok," the doctor relented. "Just let me know where you end up staying, that way I can come and check on you, as soon as it settles down anyway."

"I will, thanks," Sam said, watching her friend hurry over to help one of her other patients. She grabbed her jacket and gratefully slipped out of the infirmary. She paused in the hall, trying to remember if any of the VIP rooms were claimed at the moment. She knew she should head for her quarters, but right now her aching body demanded something more than a thin mattress and a scratchy wool blanket. Technically, the VIP rooms were off limits, reserved for VIP's, but she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was a comfortable bed, a long bath and some privacy. 

"Sam?" She turned to see Jonas and Teal'c walking down the hall, Teal'c carrying a large paper bag.

"Hey guys."

"Doctor Fraiser released you?" Jonas asked.

"Pretty much," she said as they drew close. A mouthwatering aroma filled the air and she felt her stomach growl. Leaning in she peeked into the bag, smiling at the multitude of takeout boxes. "Mister Wong's? How did you guys get Mister Wong's delivered here? Or do I want to know about a potential breach of base security?" she asked, referring to a popular Oriental restaurant located just a few miles away. They'd eaten there more than once, the buffet being a popular place among base personnel.

"Sargent Martinez's sibling has attained a part time position in Mister Wong's employ. He has agreed to deliver his food to the front gate who will then relay it down to us," Teal'c said. 

"It's usually a little cold by the time we get it, but it still beats commissary food," Jonas said. He looked to Teal'c. "We have plenty, why don't you join us?" he invited. 

Sam shook her head. "No, that's ok. I was going to go crash somewhere…"

"We have sufficient quantities, Major Carter. And I believe Doctor Fraiser would agree with the supposition that sustenance is vital to a person's recovery," Teal'c said. 

As if on cue, her stomach grumbled again and she smiled. It had been a few hours, ok more like several, since she'd eaten. "Ok," she said. "If you're sure you guys don't mind."

"More the merrier," Jonas said. She fell into step with them and followed the pair to Teal'c's quarters. 

Once there, they made short work of dividing up the food, the three of them turning Teal'c's bed into an impromptu picnic area good naturedly debating the merits of Sweet and Sour versus Sesame chicken and fighting over the last egg roll. 

After they had eaten, Sam laid back on the bed, listening with half an ear as Jonas and Teal'c talked, the combination of a full stomach and the warmth of the room allowing her to relax. A wave of contentedness swept over her. It felt good to relax, to not have to keep her guard up, her attention divided between what was going on around her and inside her.

That was why she'd wanted to be alone, so she could let down those barriers and simply be herself. However, in the company of her two teammates, she felt she could do the same thing. She knew without a doubt, that there was no place safer on Earth and that feeling comforted her as she slipped into a deep, healing slumber.

  
<><><><><>

  
Teal'c meditated, the virtual silence of his room easing his way into Kelnoreem. The base was never totally silent, even in the darkest hours of the night; there was always some noise. He could hear the faint whirr of the ventilation fans, the omnipresent hum of electrical devices and machinery rooms away. His candles made a faint hissing sound as the wax was consumed and this time he had the added distraction of the soft sound of his teammate's even breathing. 

After their dinner, both he and Jonas Quinn had observed Major Carter falling asleep, however they had both chosen not to disturb the woman, settling for quietly clearing away the debris of the meal, Jonas Quinn retreating to his own quarters.

He watched his friend as she slept, relieved to find her face peaceful and calm. Much better than on the planet when her brow had been constantly furrowed, her face pinched with each new spasm of pain. 

His worst fear had nearly come to pass in the cells below Nirti's palace. He didn't fear dying, hadn't for decades. Soon after becoming First Prime to Apophis, he'd resigned himself to dying on the battlefield. And he did not fear the Goa'uld or their tortures. They were incredibly uncreative in their cruelties. What he feared the most was to have to watch his friends perish, to survive with the memories of their deaths forever imprinted upon his brain. 

It had nearly happened. He knew Major Carter had been within minutes of death when O'Neill had returned, bearing her off to the machine in an attempt to save her life. He remembered sitting in his cell, listening to her breathing grow more ragged and irregular, often cut off by an ominous gurgle. 

There was a soft knock at the door and he quickly got to his feet, hoping the noise would not awaken his roommate. He opened the door, not surprised to see Doctor Fraiser standing there. "Teal'c, I'm looking for Sam," she said. "She said she was going to bunk in one of the VIP rooms, but I can't seen to find her." He detected a slight note of panic in her voice, which he could understand. Had Major Carter not been healed, it was entirely possible for her to simply melt away, the only signs of her demise a large puddle of bodily fluids.

Motioning for her to be quiet, he opened the door further, inviting her in. "Major Carter joined Jonas Quinn and I for a meal. She is asleep." He gestured towards the bed and heard the doctor sigh in relief.

"I was hoping she was here," she said. "She wouldn't stay in the infirmary."

"I believe Major Carter sought solitude, and perhaps rest. The infirmary is not often conducive to sleep," he said. "She has been sleeping peacefully for several hours."

Janet nodded. "I just want to check on her," she said softly, stepping forward. Teal'c watched her make her way over to the bed, gently laying her hand on Sam's forehead, presumably checking for fever. She wrapped her hand around Sam's wrist, checking her pulse then carefully stood up, trying not to jostle the woman too much. "She seems fine, Teal'c," she whispered as she walked back to him.

"Indeed," he said softly.

"Ok," she relented. "Let me know if anything changes."

He inclined his head and opened the door, inviting the doctor to leave. He closed the door behind her and looked at the figure on the bed, smiling slightly. "You may cease your subterfuge, she has departed," he said, walking back across the room.

She opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him. "That obvious?" she asked softly.

"I believe Doctor Fraiser remains unaware," he said, moving to stand by the side of the bed. "I sensed you did not wish her to know that you were awake."

"Yeah," she said, scooting up to lean her back against the headboard, pulling a pillow to cushion herself. "If she knew, then she'd want to run tests and I'd be right back where I started."

"She takes her responsibility for the well-being of members of the SGC most seriously."

"I know. I'm just sick and tired of folks poking and prodding. I'm fine," she insisted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I believe you said the same thing when you were in the cell on the planet," he said.

"Teal'c," she warned, rolling her eyes.

"Major Carter, we were concerned about you, then and now. That concern does not mean we do not see you as any less than a capable warrior. I know I would be most distressed should some tragedy befall you. That is a sentiment I believe I share with O'Neill."

She didn't respond, instead staring down at her crossed arms. He fell silent, knowing that he had ventured into forbidden territory. One thing that he knew about his teammates was that none of them had a true sense of their self worth. They all placed more importance upon the worth of others than themselves.

"Do you ever think about dying?" she asked so softly he had to strain to hear her.

"Major Carter?"

"That's all I had to do for a few hours, think about dying." She looked up, turning to look him in the eyes. "You know, I used to tie up all the loose ends every time we left. I'd make sure all my bills were paid, and clean out the fridge and…I wouldn't even schedule the cable guy to come. That way if we didn't come back, there'd be less of a mess left behind."

"That sounds like a most organized procedure."

"Organized, yes. It was also a real pain in the butt. Eventually I just stopped doing it. It was almost like I was…giving up if I started out each mission thinking that I won't be back." He stayed silent, sensing that she had more to say. "That was one thing I thought about on the planet. All the loose ends I left."

"That would not be an uncommon contemplation," he said. She frowned then started to laugh slightly. "I was not attempting to make a humorous statement," he said, slightly startled by her behavior. 

She waved her hand. "I know. I know. I'm punchy I think."

He gave her an odd look, then got to his feet, reaching out to take her hand. "Come."

"Come where?" she asked, resisting his efforts to get her to her feet.

"You shall see." He used his greater bulk to pull her up from the bed and across the room.   
He reached into his bureau and grabbed two jackets, one of which he handed to her. 

"Teal'c, it's four am. I'm not going outside," she said. Remaining silent, he merely tightened his grip, leading her from his room.

She followed, the presence of a few scattered personnel enough to keep her from making a scene as he lead her out of the mountain and up to the surface, exiting through one of the side entrances, away from the clutter of the main vehicle entrance. She shivered in the cold night air and he released her hand, allowing both of them to put on their coats. 

"Teal'c, it's cold. Let's go back inside," she said, zipping up the coat and shoving her hands into the pockets. Her fingers encountered a pair of gloves and she slipped them on, not caring whom they belonged to, just that they were warm. He walked away and she turned her back, giving her surroundings a cursory look. Even though it was early, it wasn't dark, the layer of snow on the ground reflecting the moonlight and the flood lights from the main gate several hundred yards away.

The night was still and clear, the stars easily visible in the sky. That same clarity also meant that it was cold, her breath visible in misty clouds as she breathed. Below she could see a few cars driving along Interstate 25, their head and taillights reflecting off the snow on the shoulders of the road. "Teal'c, I've had enough fresh air. Let's go back inside…" She turned, her words cut off as something hit her square in the chest. She looked down, staring in disbelief at the snow sticking to the jacket. Another snowball hit her in her stomach and she looked up, meeting the unforgiving eyes of Teal'c, another snowball still clutched in one hand. "You're gonna pay for that," she said, keeping an eye on him as she bent down, blindly grabbing a handful of snow.

"I do not believe so," he said, lobbing his last snowball at her. She ducked, hurriedly throwing her snowball at him, laughing when it hit his chest. The next few minutes was a flurry of throws and ducks, each throw becoming more and more wild as arms tired. 

Trying to duck a snowball from Teal'c, Sam slipped, letting out a very unmajorly like squeal as she went down, her toss going wild. "What the Sam Hill is going on?" A loud voice cut through the relative quiet of the night.

Her heart sinking, Sam turned, groaning as she caught sight of General Hammond standing there, two SF's behind him, the remains of her snowball sliding down the front of his coat to land on his smartly polished shoes. 

"General Hammond," Teal'c said, neatly dropping his snowball and making his way across the clearing to her. Sam struggled to her feet, accepting Teal'c's out stretched hand. 

"Teal'c, Major. I'm sure there's a reason you're playing in the snow? Yelling loud enough by the way that the front gate feared someone was being attacked," the older man said, brushing off his coat.

"Well, umm, sir, we aah…" Sam sputtered.

"We were having a snowball fight, General Hammond. Would you care to join us?" Teal'c invited, ignoring her gasp of horror. 

Hammond stared at them for a second then smiled, chuckling a bit. "If I wasn't on my way to the Pentagon for a meeting, I just might. Carry on," he said, turning and leading the two guards back into the mountain. 

Sam waited until he was out of sight, then sunk down, not caring that she was sitting in the snow. "Oh my God, I hit him," she groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I creamed the general."

"It was a most auspicious shot," he said, nonplused by the social faux pas.

"Auspicious? I could get court-martialed for doing that," she protested. "It's assault."

"It is a snowball," he corrected. "Had he been alone, I believe he would have joined us, despite his meetings."

"The SF's," she said, her eyes growing wide. "The whole base will know by breakfast."

"Indeed," he said, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"It's all your fault you know," she said. "You had to drag me out here." She struggled to her feet, ignoring his proffered hand. "Snowball fights at dawn. I'll never hear the end of it," she complained, deliberately turning her back on him.

He felt a pang of concern shoot through him. He had hoped to improve her mood, not make things worse. He walked up to her, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Major Carter, I apologize. I did not wish to distress you more," he said.

Suddenly she spun, raising her hidden left hand and shoving a handful of snow in his face. "Sucker," she crowed, backing away and laughing loudly. He blinked furiously, struggling to clear his vision. Dimly he saw her back away, stooping once to pick up more snow. "I told you you'd pay," she said as she turned and quickly made her way to the entrance to the mountain.

"Major Carter, where are you going?" he asked. 

"Jonas," she called over her shoulder. "I think it's about time he had his first snowball fight, don't you?"

He watched her leave, then turned his face to the rising sun, wiping the last of the moisture off his skin. The snow turned from gray and silver to gold and green, the faint rays warming the planet as they warmed his heart. They were home, they were alive, and they would live to fight another day.

~Fin~

 


End file.
